


snake tongue

by poludeuces



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poludeuces/pseuds/poludeuces
Summary: Gorgon decides to treat Chiyome.
Relationships: Gorgon | Avenger/Mochizuki Chiyome | Assassin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	snake tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiniNephthys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/gifts).



> hello here's some things:
> 
> \- i... believe chiyome is an adult. this fic treats her as an adult.   
> \- size difference elements

When Gorgon had said she would eat her, this had not been what she was expecting.

She dwarves her in size, with claws almost as big as her head that threaten to rip her to shreds. Her skin is decorated with scales the colour of gold that paired well with the dark purples of her outfit. That long hair, that she had always wished to run her fingers through, framed her face perfectly. And those gripping eyes, now uncovered, that dug into her soul like daggers. 

Gorgon could easily hold her in one hand - benefits of a much higher strength stat - but she carefully holds her in two. Each hand holds her legs open and lifts her up so that she’s partly floating. Her shoulders barely touch the bed, she feels like she’s being carried up into the heavens. 

“Lady Gorgon?” she chuckles, her hands grabbing onto the bed to keep herself up.

Gorgon raises an eyebrow, “I told you to drop the ‘lady’ title.”

Chiyome nods and swallows hard, “Yes, yes, of course, Lady Gorgon.” The title still slips from her lips, and she blushes hard when Gorgon rolls her eyes in response.

“What is it?”

“Would it be alright if you dropped my legs?” Chiyome asks, and Gorgon complies, carefully placing them down. Chiyome sits up onto her elbows, finally able to look at the woman in her eyes.

She remains on her knees in front of her, claws scratching at the gaps in her second ascension outfit. Even if she is wearing more, she feels naked under her piercing gaze. It’s the look that is able to turn heroes to stone, and her body agrees - she feels paralyzed.

The only thing that moves fast is her heart. Gorgon stands in front of her. Her hair is like a curtain that hides the scales on her neck. Chiyome wishes to run her fingers across them - do they feel similar to those burned into her own skin? Are they rough and cut, or smooth like a snake’s back? They frame her sharp collar bones that lead to her big chest. Chiyome makes sure to look back up at her face before Gorgon catches her staring too much.

“Y-you don’t have to do this if you do not want to,” Chiyome offers. She moves to pull her legs away and closed but Gorgon’s hands on her thighs remain firm. 

“Did I not say I would eat you if you persisted?” Gorgon asks. She learns forward and a serpent on the end of a bang moves to sneer in her face. Chiyome would be unable to fight if she was afraid of snakes, but she jerks back nevertheless. There is no bite she couldn’t dodge if necessary, there is no venom that could kill her.

But her ever-faster beating heart definitely could.

She was extremely confused. She had always believed that Gorgon simply put up with her. Chiyome found it near impossible to hide her own feelings - she blushed hard any time Gorgon hinted they were closer than friends and always looked forward to when they would spend time together again. 

Gorgon knew about her feelings since she wore them on her sleeve, and she was definitely persistent but… this?

“I thought that you meant the um,” she looks off to the side, “The literal sense.”

Gorgon lets out a huff and grabs at her legs, pulling her closer to the edge of the bed. “Would you prefer that over-”

Chiyome swallows hard but shakes her head, “N-no, well, I mean, I wouldn’t turn it down, but I’m simply surprised that you wou-”

Gorgon interrupts her by running a clawed finger down the length of her pants, her finger dipping under the bindings and pulling it so that it hits her skin with a soft slap. “What surprises you?”

“T-that Lady Gorgon-”

“Just Gorgon.”

“Y-yes, that Lady Gorgon would drop down for something so lowly.”

Gorgon raises an eyebrow and moves her body up. She slinks, sliding in the space between Chiyome’s legs and presses her stomach flat against hers. Her arms move to trap her own above her head, fingers dipping underneath her gloves and teasing the soft flesh in her palm. And her breasts are squished down on her own chest, so close to her face when she looks at her smile Chiyome has to keep herself from glancing down.

“No, eating you would be too sweet - you would give me a toothache,” Gorgon explains but she opens her mouth wide anyways, showing off her incisors. She smirks at the way Chiyome squirms underneath her, leaning in to kiss her. 

Gorgon’s lips are soft and plush. Chiyome’s eyes widen in surprise, moaning into the kiss as it deepens. Gorgon is a diver, pushing her way inside and sucking the sweetness from Chiyome’s mouth. The feeling is unfamiliar but not unwelcome - Gorgon’s tongue slithers on her bottom lip, and Chiyome sighs blissfully in response, allowing it to slip in.

Her tongue is forked and long. It runs across her teeth and wraps around her own. Chiyome can only melt into the kiss - closing her eyes and savouring the feeling of Gorgon’s lips on hers and the way her claws scrape at her hands.

They break for air, faces hot and breath hard. A snake head moves up, nestling its head against her cheek. “Hm, while it is not bad to dine upon your lips,” Gorgon begins, her hands withdrawing from Chiyome’s to push herself up from the bed. Claws are on her ankles, lifting her legs up and her butt back. Gorgon occupies that space, resting on her knees on the bed and talented fingers slowly working on undoing the belts and clasps that cover Chiyome’s skin. “It will not be enough to satisfy me tonight.”

“I, I appreciate it, Lady Gorgon,” Chiyome blushes harder when her pants are slid off, leaving her in the black straps that cover her skin. “But please let me -”

Gorgon tuts her lips, “A mortal should know her place. One does not deny a gift from a goddess.”

Chiyome blushes and grips the sheets in her hands, “Let me please my goddess then.”

Gorgon smirks and grabs onto her ankles again, lifting her butt up and resting her feet on her shoulders. A claw easily rips through the cover on her panties. It reveals Chiyome’s wetness. “And you will. Now - sit still.” She presses a kiss to her inner thigh, moving up a line of scales that wraps around her leg.

“P-pl-”

“Do I have to stun you?”

“N-no,” Chiyome whispers, moaning softly. Gorgon keeps on hand on one of her thighs, keeping them open and steady, and uses the other to spread Chiyome’s lips.

“Good,” Gorgon smiles, flicking her clit. “Despite all of your protesting, you certainly are ready for me.” 

Before Chiyome can reply, Gorgon pulls her up closer and bridges the gap. Chiyome is now barely on the bed, holding herself up by her elbows while Gorgon keeps her lower body elevated. The avenger holds her up easily, and her grip is strong - not enough to draw blood, but enough to keep her from pulling away.

Chiyome moans softly at the feeling of her soft lips making contact with her clit. She leaves soft kisses down, until she reaches her entrance and opens her mouth. Her tongue moves to collect the wetness that has already begun to stick to her thighs. She’s sweet - she had expected something a little venomous, perhaps, but this is much more delicious.

She moves her head to the side, deepening the kiss and sucking her up. Chiyome is moaning cutely underneath her, mixing her name in between gasps and soft swears. Oh, the desire to eat her up fully is so tempting now - even with the toothache.

Gorgon returns her attention up to her clit. Her tongue peeks through her lips and flicks slow as it hardens due to her movements. Its forked shape lends well to making her jerk her hips. Her hand remains steady on her leg though, keeping her in place.

She sucks on the clit and smiles into it as Chiyome lets out a little yelp. 

"Your legs are slipping," Gorgon pulls away and kisses the soft skin of her inner thighs once again. "Let us readjust." 

Gorgon does not need her to move, instead using her strength to lift her up from the bed and hold her midsection in her hands. She takes this time to sit down on the bed, her knees starting to ache from the old position.

Chiyome’s legs open easily for her, eager for her to return to her work. And she does, her tongue reaching out to her first, licking at her entrance. Her lapping is tantalizingly slow, working to unravel her with every flick. 

"Ah, ah," Chiyome mumbles, her eyes closing. Her hands reach for something, anything, and finds hold on one of Gorgon’s hands and on her breast. Her finger rolls her nipple, grunting as Gorgon hums to approve. 

She moves back down and slides her tongue in between Chiyome’s folds. She opens her up and licks inside. She’s dripping, wetter and wetter by the second, and her lips are covered in her now. Her fork is long and searches, curling up and spreading her open further.

Chiyome’s legs shake and her toes curl. The grasp on her hand tightens. Every time Chiyome moves, Gorgon hums, making her move more. “L-Lady Gorgon, y-you’re so deep,” she sighs, panting softly. She retracts her tongue from inside of her and cleans her entrance up.

Her clit is standing hard now, practically begging for attention, so she licks at it fast. Chiyome cries out in response, grinding herself against Gorgon’s lips. She is not one to mind - if a goddess is gifting you - best to receive it well.

Claws run across her thighs. She kisses her entrance, thrusting her tongue in and out softly. “One more change.”

She holds her up so that she is sitting up in the air, and she lifts her down onto her face so that she sits on her face. Chiyome cannot move, only thrusting back onto Gorgon’s tongue when it slips back inside of her. 

Her hands reach down to thread her fingers in Gorgon’s hair. She stops and opens her eyes to stare up at her, the swallow thrusting never stopping. 

“Sorry, should I… should I not touch the hair?” Chiyome pants out as her hands are about to pull away. 

Gorgon replies by bringing up snakes - one grazes over her nipple and the other nuzzles her cheek. 

“Ah, a-ah, alright,” Chiyome sighs and bites down on her lip. Her fingers tangle up in the purple locks - it’s as soft as she imagined.

Her grip tightens as Gorgon picks up her pace. She’s thrusting down onto her now, riding Gorgon’s tongue. One finger reaches up to play with her clit, humming happily every time Chiyome moans out another ‘Lady Gorgon’.

Her eyes open to study her. The petite woman, with her beautiful black hair cascading behind her, her eyes closed and her head thrown back in pleasure. The scales that decorate her skin look like wrapping. She’s covered in sweat, her hands reaching down to grab onto Gorgon’s hair and hips moving to slam down.

She sucks hard, lapping up her sweet juices. Her face is soaked, and Chiyome’s thighs are smeared with herself. Her clit is hard under her finger. 

She’s quite beautiful like this. Delicious, even. Perhaps she would have to swallow her up.

“I-’m going to,” Chiyome announces, and Gorgon doubles down. She withdraws her tongue from inside of her and returns her onslaught on her clit. “Ah! Lady Gorgon!” Chiyome screams, her fingers scratching her scalp.

It does not take too much more for her to come. It rolls over her in waves. Gorgon rides her through it, feeling Chiyome’s clit thrust and her entrance spasm against her lips. 

When she’s settled down, Gorgon cleans her up, licking at her thighs and any wetness, before she finally drops her back down onto the bed. A quick mouthwash break later, Gorgon joins her on her bed again.

“Well? Was the gift from your goddess adequate?” Gorgon asks as she crosses her arms.

Chiyome swallows deep and nods, her mind and body still recovering from the post-orgasm high. “But.”

Gorgon raises an eyebrow, “Yes?”

“You still… didn’t answer my question of _why_.”

Gorgon rolls her eyes and looks towards the door. So she hadn’t forgotten, huh. “Perhaps. I had seen the way… that oni tormented you. You needed the treat.”

Energy suddenly returns to the assassin as she reaches up and hugs around Gorgon’s midsection. She’s so small compared to her - she could easily squash her for daring to hug her without her permission. “Thank you so much, Lady Gorgon!”

But, looking down at that smile…

“Just, keep it between us.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was a co mm! they are still closed until i finish two others. but feel free to follow @avicebro for both platforms if you want updates. have a lovely evening. stan chiyome.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [you're nothing but skin, I think we're done in](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577655) by [MiniNephthys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys)




End file.
